To Live A Life
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: It's simple, really, family was, is and always will be, family. It's our struggles that make us stronger and our choices that make our lives, but in the end of the day, it's our family we come back to, to tell our story. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the first time in almost a year, I felt the need to write, and write I did. The episode "Money Maker" got to me; I started to write and didn't stop, until I got to this story.  
This is a multi-chapter story that I have every intention on finishing, and I'm already writing the next chapter. I have no idea where it would take me, but I hope you'll like it.**

**English is not my first language, but I believe it shouldn't be much of a problem, I made sure to go over this chapter a few times and fix the mistakes I made.**

**It's my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, so let me know what you make of it! **

**Hunter Memoir**

Kailyn's POV:

_"I don't know who you are or what you want…"_ That was what my mother told Maura just minutes ago, when she confessed to being Paddy Doyle's daughter. I can still see the pain in HER eyes, I know she's my sister, and she tried to tell my-our mother, so she could save my life… She wanted nothing in return, not even a way back to my mother's life, just to save me. I was angry, I still am, and I really don't want any part of HER living in my body, but I do want to live, and she's a perfect match, and willing to donate. She's the perfect donor. Willing to do the donation at any place, any time, in great health, and above all that; a perfect match.

My mother has gone into shock, still trying to process what SHE told her, I look at my mother and see HER trying not to cry, yet falling apart right in front of me, asking me not to give up my life just because what I think of her. SHE looked like she really cared, she looked like a big sister, trying to help her baby sister, at all coast, even her own life; and happiness. She did a brave thing today, that much I will admit. She told the truth, even when she knew it will probably backfire on her, just so I could live, not that it helped much. Mom hurt her, in a way I will never be able to understand, I will never stand before a woman, a complete stranger, knowing they are my mother, yet I am unable to tell them that much, I will never look at my mother in the eye, telling her I am her daughter just to be told I am a liar. My mother knows who I am, she loves me already, but SHE just lost it all; for me.

When mom pulled me away all I could do was look at HER, I tried to say that I was sorry, that I didn't mean to cause her any trouble, I didn't mean to make her confess in front of our mother who she was. I couldn't. My mouth opened to talk, but no sound would come out.

We reached our new house here in Boston quit quickly, we actually lived only a couple of blokes down the road from Maura's, a three minutes' walk. My mother got out of the car and walked up to our front door. Not waiting for me, just looking to get home fast, in too deep a shock to try and communicate, not even with me, her only acknowledged daughter, her dying daughter.

"Come, Kailyn." She says, turning the key in the keyhole, unlocking the door and going in, holding the door open, waiting for me to come in. I leave the car and lock it, walking up to the door, and walking inside. She locks the door after me; then she crumbles.

She's crying, like I've never seen her before, not even when she found out my father gambled away our entire savings and cheated on her. She looked so hurt, I wanted to comfort her, but I was just as confused, just as hurt. After years of living in the shadow of a dead baby, never being enough, said baby turns out to be alive, and well, and even quit accomplished and very much beautiful, trying to help us-me in my time of need, without ever intending to tell me who she really was, just willing to help, with no recognition, knowing it would help me, a selfless, wonderful soul, and in that moment, where I could actually understand why I could never measure up to her, to this dead baby, one that could do no wrong, since she's dead, innocent. I measured up. I was enough, I was the only one acknowledged, I was Hope Martin's daughter; her only daughter. And instead of feeling happy, elated, really, like I should have, I felt bad, because my sister, who could have lied and told my-our mother that I just came around to bother her, or ask her something about my sickness since she was the only doctor I knew around here aside from my mother, but she told the truth and for that she paid, she watched her own biological mother rejecting her, telling her she is nothing to her but a stranger. She did it for me. No one has ever done a thing of such a magnitude for me.

I go straight to my room, not knowing what to do to help my mother, not sure I can help her, not so sure I want to help her. For all that she was for me, for all that she is, she's Maura's mother too, but she denied her that, or at least gave her the benefit of doubt, to let her explain. Not that I was any better, just yelling at her, and her trying to talk to me, firstly, calm as the dead sea, but then trying not to fall apart, begging me to save my own life.

I should have let her explain, she did nothing but try and help me, and I hurt her, shut her down and refused her help, just to lead her to complete estrangement by her own biological mother. Our mother.

I lie on my bed, listening to music on my IPhone while surfing the net on my IPad, looking for more information on my not so dead sister; and information I find, lots and lots of it, the good kind. Medical articles she published over the years, most of them well received by the medical community and the public, charities that her adoptive family and she herself a part of, the crimes she solved when others saw no end to… Her sister was a successful woman with a big heart, and from what she could see during the dinner, a bit of a naïve innocence not seen in many adults.

A few hours later, when I was sure my mother was asleep I walked to the front door, pulling my house keys and unlocking it softly, quietly. I stepped out and closed the door, locking her. I took a deep breath and started walking towards Maura's house, for the second time this day. When I reached her house I took a deep breath once again and knocked on the door softly. Seconds later the door opens swiftly, and in front of me, instead of my older sister's hurt face, is Det. Jane Rizzoli. And she was pissed off. At me, for what I did to Maura. She glares at me and I flinch, this woman was intimidating.

"I wanted to talk to Maura… May I come in?" I ask, my voice soft, submissive. Jane keeps glaring, but steps aside, to let me in. before I walk in completely, she hissed at me;

"Hurt her like this again, even a kidney transplant won't save your life." She looks serious.

I nod and walk in. "I came to apologize." I say, my eyes already looking for Maura.

"Tell this to Maura, not to me… "

"I will. Where is she, by the way?" I ask, Jane looks unimpressed, but answers,

"Shower. She should be out in a couple of minutes." I nod again and walk with Jane to the living room. I sat down on the armchair I sat on when we had dinner a couple of days before. Jane sat on the sofa, looking at me with a slight glare.

"Why are you here?" She asks, I look at her confused.

"I already told you. I'm here to apologize to Maura, for yelling, for making her confess under duress. I, I want to live, Detective, but my whole life I lived under the shadow of a dead baby. No one can measure up to an innocent baby, a dead baby. But now Maura is here, alive and well, while I'm not. She was selfless, Detective; she offered to save my life, wanting for nothing in return. If that's not family, what is? I couldn't let it go, I hurt Maura in a way I thought only happens in movies. I made her lose her own biological mother. She's my sister, half or not. I should have recognized it the moment I met her. But I didn't, and I hurt her, so badly, I just wish I could take it all back." Jane kept looking at me with a slight glare, but her eyes softened.

"I accept your apology." I was startled by the soft voice coming behind me, and by the looks of it, so was Jane. In front of us stood Maura, her eyes soft and very much readable, so unlike her friend who I couldn't read at all. She was hurt, that was clear, but the look she gave me. She understood.

"You heard it all?" I ask, my right hand fingers tapping on my left palm. She nodded at me and sat down next to Jane, close, closer than a casual friend would, then I noticed what she was wearing. A powder blue silk robe, stopping mid-thigh, I couldn't see much else, she was a beautiful woman, this was a no brainer, and she was my sister, we had the same mother, at least half of her genes I bear myself, if I grow older, I might look like her, at least a bit. That's a really hopeful thought, but one I really liked.

"I did, I forgive you, Kailyn, yes, you hurt me, but like you said, you are family, my sister, family forgives. Besides, I really can't blame you for being angry, I held back information that you should have known, I lied to you, I wasn't so innocent myself." She said it with such a soft and soothing voice, I thought I was in London again, sitting next to my best friend, while she was holding my hand and telling me it was all going to be okay, that I was going to live, that I was strong enough to pull myself out of my illness. She was partially right. I pulled myself out of the illness, my spirit was no longer ill, but my body was, and Maura was offering to help me heal it too.

"You had every right to keep that information from us; it's your life-"

"But it had a bearing on you." she said, her voice still soft and soothing, but it suddenly also had this resolute quality to it, one that is usually used by adults talking about important matters and ideals.

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does to me." she says, looking into my eyes, her own eyes burning mine.

"Sorry," I say softly, and she surprises me once again. Maura stood up and walked up to me, sitting on the armrest of the armchair I was sitting on and pulled me into a strong hug. Her arms soft, yet strong, she rested her cheek on the top of my head, letting me rest my head on her chest.

"I just want you to live." she said softly, her voice traveling over my skin in a soothing manner, it was nice, being in her arms, I felt protected, I felt like I belonged.

I hugged her back for a slight second, and then we let go. She stood up once again and sat down on the sofa, this time on the other side of Jane, the one closer to me.

"Does Hope know you are here?" she asked, her left hand resting on Jane's upper thigh. Once again, a not so innocent gesture, I'm beginning to wonder what is going on between those two. I shake my head.

"No, she was asleep when I left." Maura nodded, but looked a bit worried.

"It's very late, and I'm sure you are tired, why don't you stay here tonight, I know you live pretty close but it's too late to walk now, the guest room is ready, you should go to sleep, I will wake you up tomorrow before I go to work." I nodded, agreeing to her offer.

"The guest room is the third one on the right, the door before it is the bathroom, you are more than welcome to use it as well, there should be some towels in the cupboard under the sink, and some clean T-shirts in the dresser, the bottom draw, the others are Jane's cloth, the ones she forgets here when she stays over…" I smile and leave the room for the bathroom, but not before I hear;

"You are staying too, Jane, it's too late for you to drive home, and we have work tomorrow,"

"Okay," some rustling and a soft thug.

"Not on the sofa Jane!"

"Then where? Kailyn got the guest room."

"I don't sleep in a twin bed, Jane, really, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before, we do it all the time at your place."

"Okay! Jeez Maura, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get into my pants…"

"But you do know better, I'm not trying to get into your pants. I don't need to, you'll do anything for me if I ask nicely enough."

"It has nothing to do with how you ask, Maura, I'll do anything for you anyway."

"Really, even fix the hole Bass put in the laundry room wall?"

"Yes I will- he put a hole in the wall?"

"Long story;"

I smiled again. Those two were so cute together, their banter made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**AN: Review! It takes less than a minute!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yep! Ladies and Gentlemen, you better believe it! Another chapter, before a week has passed. I feel so proud of myself right now…  
I hope you like this one… Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and story favorites. I am so glad you liked it!**

**Yours Truly,**

**HM**

Maura's POV:

After Jane and I reached my bedroom, I stopped walking, standing at the door way, watching Jane as she pulled some yoga shorts and a tank top from the right bedside table draw. She always keeps a few sets of cloths around here so she can change, be it after a run or a sleepover, it doesn't matter, I always have something of Jane's, our cloth even smell the same these days, since Jane's washing machine broke down a couple of weeks ago and she has taken to doing her laundry here. Not that I can complain, she does mine as well, the surprising part is, she knows what to do with all my cloths. She does what can be washed in a regular washing machine and hangs on a hanger what is meant to be taken to the dry cleaners, she takes them as well.

She points at the en-suite bathroom, looks at me and says, "Do you want to go first or should I?" I look at her and shake my head slightly.

"You go first. I need to think." She nods at me and kisses the top of my head, then my forehead, softly, and then she says,

"Take all the time you need, just when I come back, please, please, don't put that Yo-Yo Ma crap music you like." I hit her forearm and chuckle,

"It was only once, and I was relaxing in the Jacuzzi." Jane smiles at me, passes a soft hand through my hair, and enters the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. I smile to myself, as I sit on my bed, she always makes sure she can jump from just about anywhere to protect me. It's cute, and it warms the heart, really, it showed Jane sweet and soft side. I loved it. I loved her.

My mind wanders to Kailyn, to what she said. She was truly sorry, and admitted so herself, her eyes full of remorse. For me, that's the sign of a person I should never hold a grudge for. And for all that counts, she's my sister, my blood. Besides, I always wanted a sibling. I had Collin, but when I met him, he was already dead, on my table, and now, I have Kailyn, and if she'll let me, I'll be able to save her life.

I suddenly feel tired, so very tired, like the day leeched all the energy out of me, I could barely keep my eyes open. I wanted to sleep, but the doctor in me won't let me sleep quietly if I won't complete the bare minimum of my nightly ritual.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom door, without knocking, I walked right in, my tiredness taking over my senses, I couldn't hear the water running, I forget Jane is inside.

"Maura!" I hear her cry, and I turn towards her, bad idea. Well, good, but bad. She's naked, in my shower, which only has a clear glass divider surrounding it, from all the sides. Her olive skin is glowing from the heated water running down her body, her curly hair heavy and straight on her back from the weight of the water that had soaked into it. She looked like a goddess.

"Maura! Maur- Are you staring at me? Maura? Really! I thought I wasn't your type…" Then I snap out of the daze I was in.

"I'm so sorry Jane; I'm so tired I haven't even noticed what I was doing…" Jane, already recovered from the shock, stepped out of the shower, naked, without a care in the world, and slowly walked to the rack of towels, which I was standing right next to. It gave me a chance to look at her bare front, she was beautiful, a work of art, her small yet firm breasts, her hard, flat stomach, my eyes started to wander lower but Jane was already next to me, warping her towel around her. How jealous I was of that towel in that moment. Jane, shook her head softly, smiling at me, I obviously look tired enough to not make her angry at my intrusion. She led me to the sink and pulled my toothbrush out of its holder. Wetting it and putting some toothpaste on it. Doing the same with her's as she passes me my own, I smile at her and begin to brush my teeth, we stand there just brushing our teeth, together, the scene is so very domestic, but it's what we do, it's who we are. Jane and Maura, a decorated Police Detective and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, colleagues, best friends and occasionally, house mates.

When we are done brushing our teeth I go back to the bedroom and change into my night cloths, which tonight were a pair of yoga shorts and one of Jane's old BPD T-shirts, my silk pajamas nowhere in sight. Jane walks out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, dressed and ready for bed. She takes may hand in her's and leads me to bed. I slip into the right side of the bed and Jane to the left, then we slide closer to each other, and Jane puts her arms around me. She always knows what I need, and right then, I needed the comfort that only the most important person in one's life can bring. Jane is that person for me.

Sleep overtook us shortly after, I never felt so loved in my entire life.

Kailyn's POV:

I woke up to the sounds of people rustling around the house. For some reason, it sounded like it was more than just Jane and Maura who were here. I took a minute to look around me. The room was tastefully decorated, like the rest of the house, some interesting paintings hung on the walls, a nice looking dresser and the queen sized bed I slept on was one of the most comfortable beds I ever slept on. This room obviously coasts a fortune to decorate; my sister-it's so weird. I have a sister now, my sister was quit able to afford all that… and that was just the guestroom. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms back; waking up completely, then I stood up and walked over to a nicely sized piece of floor that was bare from any furniture or carpeting. I stood in place for a second, focusing my mind, then my body and started my morning yoga routine. After I was done, I dressed in the cloths I wore the night before, thankful they haven't wrinkled from being thrown over the back of a chair overnight. I opened the door slowly, unsure of what to expect, I can definitely say that I was not expecting what was going on in the living room. It was Saturday morning, about 8 o'clock and the house was full of people, well not full, but there were a lot more people than just Jane and Maura, of that I was sure. I immediately recognized Jane's mother, from the dinner we had a few days before, but before I could look at the rest of the people present in the house, I saw Maura grinding coffee in one of those fancy coffee makers, whispering things to herself, or to the coffee-maker, that much was not clear. I could see Jane watching her for a second with a raised eyebrow, what Jane said next, though, I could hear, like any other person in the house.

"Coffee porn, again Maura? I thought we were done-" I could see that everyone were looking at the two, and we all noticed Maura's face flashing with quick emotions, then she raised her gaze from the coffee-maker and glared at Jane.

"Just because you managed to sneak instant coffee into my cupboard, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, does not mean I have to drink it." Jane lowered her head and looked at the floor, and then she looked back up, right at me. I knew she wasn't all that mad at me anymore, but I was not expecting what she said next; she smiled at me, and since Maura was looking at her, they both looked at me. Jane smiled and so did Maura, Jane motioned for me to come closer and when I did, she walked forward and put her right arm around my shoulders.

"I would like to introduce you to the family," she said, "I'm sure you remember Ma," I nodded, smiling shyly at Angela Rizzoli, she smiled back and nodded at Jane, "This is my brothers, Frankie and Tommy." a younger man with dark hair stood up from his place on the sofa and offered his hand for shaking. I took it. "Hey, I'm Frankie" I smiled as another young man came up to me and offered his hand as well, his second hand rubbing the back of his head, he was cute, a bit of a guff, but cute. "I'm Tommy." I take his hand as well. "This is my Ex-Partner, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak," said Jane, an older man with white hair nodded at me and smiled. "And this is Frost." a black man with a cute face and a cheery smile stepped up from the armchair in the corner and offered his hand. The smile on his face relaxing me a bit, "Det. Barry Frost, Jane's partner, welcome to Boston." I smile at him and say thank you, he nods at me and goes back to his sit. Before anyone could say anything else, Angela called us all to eat breakfast, everyone sat around the table and there were two sits left, one for me and one for Angela. Maura smiles at me as she sees my dilemma she gestures at the sit next to her; I smile back at her, softly, shyly, and sit down, my face probably showing signs of blush. As I see Angela pilling all sorts of foods on the table I get worried, my diet is pretty restricted since my kidney is failing, Maura, as if she could read my mind, leans towards me and said, "everything on this table you can eat, I helped Angela cook." I smile at her, thanking her and started pilling a bit of everything on my plate.

Then Jane drops the bomb.

"You should call Hope. Soon."

**AN: Taking a minute to review won't kill you, I promise, I do it all the time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know! Almost a week between updates… or was it a week? I am so sorry, my dear readers, but I am afraid I am only human and life has caught up with me, between the emergency visit from my cousins who are renovating their house and has to stay in town with us, finishing my Biology finals project(not done yet- I'm afraid, it will take a couple more days at least) and the rehearsals with my band(we are performing in one of the biggest clubs in Tel Aviv- meaning, one of the biggest clubs in Israel, on Friday, this Friday) also the reason my cousins are staying, one is my band's guitarist and the other is another band's pianist… Yes, pianist, as in the big wooden thing, not those organs with the screeching sound… and with all that, I was sleep deprived and actually lost it. No one could wake me up for 17 hours yesterday; I was asleep that long…**

**Well, I am terribly sorry for the delay, but I might have another delay like that till next chapter, but later on it's supposed to get better.**

**Love you lot!**

**Hunter Memoir**

**Ps To those of you wondering and if you haven't yet read my profile, I am the band's drummer. I'm one of the only 10 female drummers in the music school I learn in. There are more than 70 male ones, though, just a thought.**

Hope's POV:

I woke up with a headache worse than I've had in years, my eyes burning and my nose running. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I was so numb I haven't even noticed that it was 9 o'clock in the morning and I was all alone in the house. I didn't notice that Kailyn wasn't there, even though she's an early riser and usually she wakes up before me.

Dr. Maura Isles, the kind stranger I had the pleasure to meet not a week ago, told me she was my daughter. A fully mature, 36 years old woman told me she was my daughter, my dead daughter. And she looked pretty honest when she said it too.

I could see the similarity between us, I could always see it, the day I met her I returned home and spent an hour in front of the mirror, mapping all the similarities I could remember between the two of us, my mind reeling.

Could she really be my dead baby, I wouldn't put it beyond Patrick to do such a thing, not now. The man was evil, a killer. Then I remembered a news article from the week before we moved back to Boston, something to do with Patrick, I saw his name and closed the website, refusing to think about him, about her. Now I felt lucky that I remembered the website's address, so I could look at this article. I go downstairs, to the study and boot the computer, it doesn't take long, I open the internet browser and type the address, not ready to what I was about to see.

_**Massachusetts Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, Mob Boss Paddy Doyle's Daughter**_

The two pictures below featured the two, one of Paddy Doyle with a prisoner sign around his neck an old picture, one she has seen before, and the other, a picture of Maura, standing like a noblewoman in a formal dress, in what looked like a formal ball that usually only the rich and the famous were invited to. My eyes burned, tears once again running down my face, she was telling the truth. Dr. Maura Isles is my daughter. I kept reading, hoping to understand what was going on, to process what I was seeing.

…_**Dr. Maura Isles was adopted by the Isles family, Constance Isles, an esteemed Art History professor, born into old Boston family, with a lot of money and connections, and Richard Isles, also an esteemed professor of Anthropology, the two traveled a lot around the world for their work and many charitable foundations. The two adopted Dr. Isles as a newborn, raising her as their own. Our inside source tells us that Dr. Isles grew up knowing she was adopted from a young age. At the age of 10 Dr. Isles was sent to a prestigious boarding school for girls in France, she graduated early, at the age of 16 and moved back to Boston, doing her pre-med education in Boston-Cambridge University and her doctorate in Harvard Med school, she completed her residency in John Hopkins Hospital as a surgical resident and only later became a medical examiner, stationed first at San Francisco, California and later been promoted to the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Dr. Isles is known for her cold and calculating demeanor and was not once dubbed by the people who knew of her as 'the Queen of the Dead'…**_

This did not make any sense, the Maura I saw and knew… she was gentle, good hearted, she was beautiful and warm, a bit awkward, but in a very charming manner, she was a good and truly lovely woman, and here was the media, portraying her as a cold woman who didn't care. This was truly unfair.

_**...However, the 'Queen of the Dead', is very well protected by her colleagues at the Boston Police Department, for no respond was given to our questions, and not even our source could get a bad word on the doctor, it seems that Dr. Isles despite her demeanor is well liked by the BPD. The are many sightings of Dr. Isles and our very own city hero, Det. Jane Rizzoli hanging around each other outside of work hours and many times even showing up to formal functions together. From what we could gather on the matter from the people around the two, they are best friends and extremely close, but not a couple. We would like to remind you, readers, that Det. Jane Rizzoli is the reason Paddy Doyle is now in the custody of the FBI. Det. Rizzoli shot Doyle during an undercover operation the BPD Homicide division was conducting and Paddy Doyle showed up and shot their suspect. It seems though, that the two are still friends as they were before, that is a one strong relationship…**_

All I could think of was that Maura was telling the truth… she was telling the truth… my daughter was telling the truth. My. Daughter.

I quickly walked upstairs, to Kailyn's room, determined to convince her that we must go and apologize to Maura. Now. Then I think, Kailyn's donor. We received the call about a match not three hours after I told Maura she needs a kidney. Maura offered her's anonymously, to save Kailyn's life, Kailyn probably found out about Maura and put it together with the fact she suddenly had a donor, just like I was doing right now, and went to confront her last night, in her home, where I found them both last night. Crying, the both of them. My daughters, my two, very much alive, daughters.

When I open the door to Kailyn's room I see a room devoid of life. The bed looks like it did yesterday, it hasn't been slept in.

Kailyn left. Where was she? My mind went reeling, all that could happen to my innocent baby in a city like Boston!

Suddenly I could hear my cellphone ringing, Kailyn's ringtone blaring throughout the house. I sigh, relived. I walk quickly to my room and answer it.

"Hello, Kailyn?"

"Mom, hi."

"Kailyn, where are you? I will come and get you. We have to go to Maura's we have to apologize, oh god, what have we done? She my daughter, your sister, and we all but told her we didn't want her-"

"Mom! It was all you! Well, most of it… I never told her she wasn't my sister. I fought with her, I didn't want her help, you always wanted me to be her, your dead baby girl. But I wasn't and now you had her, Maura, and you didn't need me anymore. She saw right through me, mom, she told me to not give up my life just because what I thought of her, she told you who she was just so you would force me to take the kidney, mom, she wanted me to live, no matter what…"

"We still have to apologize. Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"Maura's."

"Okay, just text me the address I will come and get y- Maura's?"

"I went to apologize last night; by the time I was done it was pretty late. I stayed the night. Maura says you should come quickly, so he rest won't eat all the food Mrs. Rizzoli mad for breakfast, Maura says the estimated time it will take them to finish eating it all will be half an hour, so you should hurry, but we promise to keep some for you on the side…"

"Maura knows you are talking to me?"

"Yeah, Jane and Maura told me to call you so you won't worry. Maura is right next to me, why are you asking?"

"Would you mind letting me talk to her?"

"Nope, just a second mom, here you go."

"Hope."

"Maura, I am so sorry, I just couldn't process I all-"

"I know, you don't have to tell me. It must have been hard to hear,"

"Don't make excuses for me Maura, I don't deserve them."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, except murderers and rapists."

"Well it's a good thing I am neither."

"Yes, it is."

"I am so sorry."

"I know. I forgive you."

"I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to, but you better hurry over, the boys, Jane and Kailyn are working steady on finishing all the food Angela prepared and I am sure you need to eat."

"I haven't eaten since last night."

"We are waiting, the door is unlocked, just knock twice and come in, the knock is to make sure no one jumps to get their guns and point them at you."

"I am on my way."

"Good! I will see you soon."

"Yes, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Hope."

The line went dead.

She forgave me. So quickly, on the phone, it was too good to be true. But I will take it if I can get it. I took my keys and locked the house behind me. I got to Maura's three minutes later.

I knocked twice like she told me and walked in. obviously, no one heard me over the noise. There were a lot of people there, talking, laughing. Jane and Maura are talking to each other softly, I am suddenly reminded in the article I read, not a couple, this is very hard to believe from where I was standing… two men who looked a lot like Jane talked to each other and Sergeant Det. Korsak about baseball and Det. Frost is talking to Kailyn, making her laugh her heart out. Angela sat at the end of the table, an empty sit next to her, they were waiting for me, watching over everyone, she suddenly looked towards me. She smiled, rising from her sit and walking to me, Jane and Maura stopped talking, looking towards me as well. Maura smiled softly, but Jane glared, I have the feeling I won't win her over very quickly.

"Good morning, Dr. Martin, come on, eat, we saved some food for you!"

Angela's idea of some was very different than mine, for the table was still laden with food, all the dishes were more than half full, and looked enormous and everyone kept eating, even Maura, who I figured kept in shape and Kailyn, who had to follow a very certain diet. Maura noticed me looking at Kailyn with a worried look and rose to her feet, walking towards me, she smiles an even bigger smile than before.

"It's all right, all the food is safe for Kailyn to consume, I made sure of that." I smile back and they lead me to my sit. I am treated well by Angela, with a cup of coffee in my hand, I can see it, why Maura told me she wasn't looking to be my daughter. I am sure Maura's adoptive parents love her. But I can see it. I can see why.

I can see Maura's family. And I can't help but feel the love, I feel a part of a family, like I haven't before.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, Jane's youngest brother, and this is our middle brother, Frankie," the man talking to me has offered his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy," I shake Frankie's hand as well.

"And you Frankie." Frankie smiles at me and says;

"You too Hope, it's nice to finally meet Maura's family."

I smile at the young man, he was making me feel a bit better, they all think of me as Maura's family, they all know who I am and what I've done, but they didn't judge. I like them all already.

Kailyn is looking at me across the table, smiling honestly, her eyes shining.

"Morning Mom!"

**AN: Read and Review, my friends, because you can, and it makes me happier, and an happier me, means more muse, more muse means more writing, more writing means more chapter… I think you guys can guess the rest on your own…**

**Love You!**

**Hunter Memoir**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey you lot! Sorry for the long wait, but school started and I didn't have any time to write and then we took a family trip to the UK, which was awesome, by the way…**

**It's shorter than I would have liked, but I am pretty happy with the result.**

**Read and enjoy, my friends, and don't forget to review!**

**Hunter Memoir**

Maura's POV:

Kailyn's and my surgeries were scheduled quit quickly, since Kailyn's condition was stable for the most part but started to show signs of advancement, and by curing her sooner, the doctors are hoping to stop her illness altogether. Both Kailyn and I can't stop reading about the procedure and talk non-stop to our family about it. We are similar that way.

Our family. It's been a few weeks now, since that breakfast with Hope and Kailyn, ever since, Hope has been trying to be there for us, both for me and for Kailyn, as her daughters, equally loved daughters. Kailyn and I are quite similar in a lot of ways, I've found, for example, we both tend to babble about random facts when the mood strikes or the fact we both take quit a serious interest in medicine, as did our mother. Apparently, Hope was understating what Kailyn was doing in Oxford, for she was just finishing her first year in Oxford school of Medicine, when her condition forced her and Hope to leave for the states.

I was so happy to learn that my younger sister and I had more in common than our mother. Kailyn was logical, but she was also carefree and funny, she knew when to let go. We started hanging out together, sometimes with Hope, sometimes alone and sometimes, with Jane. We were getting to know each other, we got closer. We became the sisters that we are. So when the bomb fell, Kailyn was there for us, for me and Jane, she helped us.

By bomb, I mean a metaphorical one, of course; after all, if a real bomb fell here, I seriously doubt any of us was here to tell about it. During the summer, we met Frank Rizzoli's ex-fiancée, his very pregnant ex-fiancée. But that wasn't the bomb, neither was the fact that she couldn't tell us who was the father, Frank or Tommy. No. The bomb was the fact that the same day she gave birth to her baby, the same day, I was almost murdered by my former love interest, Dennis Rockmond; she left the hours old baby boy on my door step.

The few days after the baby was left within my care, Jane and Angela made it clear that it wasn't my problem, and they were willing to take it away, but the moment I saw this baby, I fell in love, he was so small, and his eyes, when he opened them, just for a second, they were so innocent, that I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I wanted this child, the child that has been shaken off by all of his potential parents, I knew the feeling of abandonment I couldn't let this child feel the same.

Jane moved in, Angela moved out to Jane's old apartment and I turned the small study right next to the master bedroom, into a nursery. There was no awkward moments of getting used to a life together for me and Jane, we were already practically living together, that making it official, was just an excuse for Jane to finally make me spare some room in my closet for her. She still jokes about her finding more and more of her cloth fitting her better each time she wears them and her T-shirts becoming a more permanent part of my choice of night wear. She doesn't realise how right she is. Or perhaps she does, and she just doesn't care.

When we asked to become the baby's legal guardians, we were surprised that the family court judge, has not only given us what we asked for, but also gave us the adoption paper, with a note attached, saying that the minute they were complete, he would sign them and make sure they go through as quickly as possible.

We named him Nicholas Colin Rizzoli-Isles. His adoption went through when he was only two month old.

When we worked, ad Kailyn was still unfit to go back to school, she baby-sat for us, when she was busy, Angela did. We checked the identity of the father, but when the results came in, I took them without looking and sealed them in a binder and put it in my house safe, to which only Jane and myself know the code.

My mother called as soon as she heard, she dragged my father, Richard from his work and they both came, and fell in love with Nicholas. The spoiled him, and with Angela Rizzoli as his grandmother from the other side, this boy will be spoiled well into adulthood. I can't blame them, the boy was so sweet and cute that even Jane fell for him in seconds.

Jane surprised me the most. She was a protector, a warm person; that I already knew. But I didn't know what she would be like with a child of her own. She was still who she was before, but every time she held Nicholas, took care of him, or just looked at him sleeping, I could see her, Jane, as a mother. And it was stunningly beautiful.

We were slipping into bed, one night, after I watched Jane put Nicholas to sleep and I was so tired that I couldn't help but blurt what I was thinking in that moment. I told her she was so beautiful to me. That I wouldn't have the family that I have now without her, she chuckled and told me that I was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, and proceeded to kiss me passionately on my lips. I was left breathless and wanting more, but it was too early, and we both knew it. We were a family, and we had all the time we needed. This was the start of my life.

Jane's POV:

She was so beautiful when she was taking care of our son. She was a natural, she wanted this. And it shows.

We took him to the park once, to let him breath the fresh outdoor air, we walked down the path we normally run in, and passed quit a few regular runner who recognised us, and looked at Nick with confusion, I felt like them sometimes too.

I have this life now, the life I never knew that I wanted. I have my lover, and I have my son, and I have my family, and they are all so happy, I wish it would all last forever.

My life has finally started.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
